


The rhythm of my heart

by Shiro_nana



Series: Hearts AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: ninoexchange, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Famous pianist/compositor Ninomiya Kazunari lost his sight because of an accident. He tries to go forward in his life, with the help of his best friend Sho, his helper Matsumoto, and a dance troupe leader, Ohno, that he met at a party after the accident.





	The rhythm of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk1726](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/gifts).



> There is NO MEDICAL ACCURACY to Nino’s condition. I have read a lot about blindness, but I used the info to fit my own plot.

_The theater was completely empty. There was a beautiful grand piano on the wide stage, and he sat down on the bench, touching the cold keys with his small but talented fingers. As soon as he started to play, he noticed that he wasn't alone on stage. There was a form, an unfamiliar silhouette, moving in front of him in some sort of mysterious but captivating dance. He continued playing, accelerating the rhythm a little, and the dancer made his fluid moves faster. At some point, it became so fast that the silhouette seemed to be part of the wind, a small storm that seemed to be commanded by the pianist’s fingers…_  
  
“Nurse! He moved!”  
  
“He's regaining consciousness. I'll call the doctor”  
  
The voices seemed far and yet close. Nino felt as if he was coming back from a long trip, or waking up after a long sleep. He could recognize Sho's voice, and he felt a sort of rush happening all around him. He was on an unfamiliar bed, and he could smell a very strong antiseptic smell. He had was in the hospital… He was the one who was hospitalized? He was a little lost.   
  
“Ninomiya-san. My name is Yamazaki Kohei. I'm your doctor. You just woke up from a ten days coma, and you need to be examined.”  
  
The man's voice was gentle and soothing. But there was something weird…   
  
“Sensei...why are we in the dark? Does the examination have to be done in total darkness?”  
  
He heard a startled gasp… it sounded like Sho. He felt a hand on landing softly his shoulder.   
  
“Ninomiya-san, I will touch your face a little, excuse me.” He felt a warm hand on the bottom of his eye, stretching the skin there, and soon after, the same thing happened on the other side. “We need to conduct more tests in order to make sure, but it's probably one of the consequences of you being hit on the head…”  
  
“What's happening? Can someone be clear here? Sho-chan? I know you're here.”  
  
“Nino... I.... Sensei… He…” Sho's voice sounded broken and panicked.   
  
“Ninomiya-san, it seems that you have totally lost your sight. I don't know how bad it is, but we will conduct tests and do whatever we can do.”  
  
It was a joke… A big, cruel joke.   
  
“I bet you're exaggerating… I just woke up from coma, and it’s probably really dark…”  
  
“Ninomiya-san, I just pointed a light directly into your eyes, and you had no reaction. And it's 1pm and your room's curtains are wide open.”  
  
“That… can't be.” Nino was shivering uncontrollably. He felt tears going down on his cheeks. He couldn't see. It was total darkness. He suddenly remembered… the concert, talking with some people while going out, the truck going towards him in full speed… and not stopping…   
  
Ninomiya was a very famous pianist and composer. He had absolute pitch, and he could play a lot of different instruments. He had been discovered by Sakurai Sho when he was 19, while he was singing near Shinjuku station, with his guitar case opened in front of him, filled with some coins and bills. Sakurai was the owner of an animation movies company, and he wanted Ninomiya to compose soundtracks for them. He had composed for a bunch of successful productions, and had been doing so for 15 years now, with Sho being by his side as a boss, a manager and a best friend.  
  
He was awake, but it felt like some sort of alternative reality. He felt numb, as compliant as a puppet, being guided from room to room, being poked, probed, examined by both doctors and machines. Sakurai was there too, trying to talk to him when he was in his room, trying to encourage him with a shaky voice. But Ninomiya would answer briefly, or not at all.   
  
“Yamazaki sensei… did you get his results?” Sakurai sounded tired but hopeful and also a little impatient.   
  
“Well because of the shock, there was a certain damage around the nerves that are responsible for vision. This is not the kind of damage that can be operated or fixed artificially, but there are chances of recovery. Time will surely tell us.”  
  
“So you mean that I cannot know whether I will be permanently blind or not. What are the chances of recovering?”  
  
“In the present time, I'd say it's around 40%, but the more time passes, the more it will decrease. And if you haven't recovered your vision in about a year, it's probably permanent.”  
  
There was complete silence for a while, and Ninomiya was starting to wonder if he was left alone when he heard footsteps.   
  
“Is there a way to increase the chances? There has to be a way! You're a doctor, aren't you?”  
  
“I'm really sorry, Sakurai-san. You might want to get a second opinion from an ophthalmologist, but all I can do now here is to make sure Ninomiya-san’s other injuries heal well. It's a miracle that his hands and most of his body were unharmed though.”  
  
He was blind… He would have to get used to living in total darkness. There was a chance that he could see again, but he wasn't too positive about it. Nonetheless, he forced himself to smile and chuckled a little.   
  
“I guess I'll have to relearn everything from now on. I don't want a guide dog, though.”  
  
The doctor assured him that he would put him in contact with the right people before taking his leave.   
  
“Nino, don't worry! When you get discharged, we'll go see another doctor. They might have a way to heal you.”  
  
“It's ok Sho-chan. At least I can still play the piano. Don't need my eyes for that!”  
  
Ninomiya could feel Sakurai's frustration. He tried to lighten things up every time his best friend was there, joking with the nurses and teasing everyone around him.   
  
He was allowed to go out of the hospital not long after, since his other injuries were miraculously not too severe and were almost healed. He had asked about the people who had been with him at the time of the accident, and he was told that they all survived, one of them still in the hospital, but in no critical condition. He had also been receiving a lot of fan mail, that Sho read to him unable to hide the emotions in his voice. They still hadn't made an announcement about Ninomiya's condition, as Sakurai wanted to wait, hoping for a complete recovery.   
  
Going back to his apartment was a very strange experience. Ninomiya was happy to go back to familiar surroundings, even though he couldn't see anything. Sakurai was staying with him for the moment, but they were discussing future measures they would take. Ninomiya wanted to learn how to get around without anyone's help, so his best friend started searching for an adequate person.   
  
Matsumoto Jun was a certified trainer for the visually impaired, and he accepted home private training. He would come every day for three hours at first, helping Ninomiya in his own home.   
  
Matsumoto introduced himself in a very proper manner, taking Ninomiya's hand in both of his.   
  
“You don't sound like the boring old man that I was kind of expecting.” He heard a chuckle.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m only 34.”  
  
“We’re the same age then. I was wondering if I could touch your face a little, so I could have an idea of what you look like.”  
  
Matsumoto took his hands and put them on his cheeks. He was cleanly shaven, with an angular face and thick eyebrows. Ninomiya removed his fingers, and they started with the basics. The first step would be to be able to do things at home by himself, from moving around to knowing where everything he needed was.   
  
Ninomiya’s world was still completely dark, but he continued to move on day by day, relearning everything, using a special cane to go around and trying his best with Braille. Matsumoto was very patient with him, and he was a really interesting person once he warmed up to Ninomiya. They were now friendlier with each other, and they often teased each other, but every time Sakurai was with them, Matsumoto turned into a timid awkward man.   
  
“Tell me, J, do you have a crush on Sho-chan?” Matsumoto’s breathing accelerated.  
  
“What makes you think that, Nino?” He laughed a little, as if it was a joke.  
  
“You can’t fool a blind man! You’ve been coming here for a month already. And I can almost hear your heart accelerating when he’s here.”  
  
“Ok. You win.” The man sighed. “I find him really nice. And he’s not bad to look at.”  
  
“That’s the exact same words he used when I asked him about you not so long ago. You should try to ask him out.”  
  
“Are you playing matchmaker now? Is it all to avoid our conversation about you going out of your house?”  
  
Ninomiya sighed. They had made an official announcement on his website about his visual… problem, but he didn’t feel ready to face the outside world yet.  
  
“Nino, the more you will wait, the more you will be afraid. I had mentioned going to the restaurant before, but if you don’t feel ready for that yet, maybe I could bring you with me to a friend’s place. He’s throwing a housewarming party next Friday because he recently bought an apartment with his wife, and he’s a really cool guy.”  
  
“J, I don’t want to intrude.”  
  
“You’re not! He asked me to bring more people with me, and you don’t have to worry about exposure, because since my friend is kind of a celebrity himself, you can count on everyone’s discretion.”  
  
“He’s famous? What’s his name?”  
  
“Aiba Masaki. He’s a member of a famous dance troupe.”  
  
“Bazuri?”  
  
“Yes! You know them!”  
  
“I’ve heard of them, because they have apparently danced on some of my songs in recent dancing workshops. Someone showed me a video that was uploaded on YouTube.”  
  
“Well then, it will be a good topic of conversation. The troupe leader will be there too, and apparently he’s a fan of yours.”  
  
“Ok, ok, I’ll go. But on one condition. You ask Sho-chan to come with us.”  
  
-  
  
Sakurai was already there when Matsumoto came to pick them up on Friday night. He had stopped sleeping over at Ninomiya’s place, but he came every day to check on him – his visiting times were always including a part of training time, but he denied doing it on purpose when his best friend had teased him about it.   
  
Matsumoto’s car smelled good, and it made Ninomiya’s nerves calm down a little. He was smiling and insisting for Sakurai to sit down next to the driver, but he was in fact quite afraid. He had always been a very sarcastic and direct person, but it was to hide a more shy and insecure part of himself. And now that he had lost his sight, it became even worse, and he almost afraid to face people. He still composed and played the piano during his free time, drowning in his instrument in order to escape from his current situation. He didn’t show his weaknesses and despair to the rare people who came to his apartment – Sakurai, Matsumoto and some family members from time to time – but he cried quite a lot when he was alone.  
  
His hands felt cold and he was sweating. The car stopped, and he heard doors opening, before Matsumoto’s hand guided him by holding onto his elbow.   
  
“Matsujun! Welcome! I see you brought friends.” The new voice was slightly hoarse, and it sounded really warm.  
  
“Aiba-kun! This is Sakurai Sho and Ninomiya Kazunari.”  
  
“THE Sakurai and THE Ninomiya? Leader’s gonna be happy. I’m Aiba Masaki, and Matsujun and I are childhood friends. Come in!”  
  
Aiba introduced them to his wife, and to the other guests.  
  
“And this is Ohno Satoshi. Leader, this is…”  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari.” Ninomiya felt a shiver shaking his whole body. He was drawn by this new voice. He felt two soft hands taking one of his and shaking it. “Ninomiya-san, I’ve been wanting to meet you for so long!”  
  
“I….um… I’ve heard about Bazuri.”   
  
“Oh! It's an honor! I really love your music. Initially I'm a big fan of the Sakurai Studios movies, and I discovered you through them.”  
  
“Well, it's all thanks to Sho-chan. He used to come to listen to me every day when I was playing near Shinjuku Station after my part-time job.”  
  
“Good thing he was there, then!”  
  
The conversation continued in a very natural way, and Ninomiya learned that Ohno was three years older than him, and that he came from a small fishermen's town in Fukuyama. The man had a very calming voice, and when Aiba came to tell them the food was ready, they had been talking for almost half an hour.   
  
Ohno guided him through the house, telling him about the different foods and filling his plate for him. Apparently, there were small tables on the veranda, and the one where they sat down had Sakurai and Matsumoto on it. Ninomiya was glad, because he didn't want to entertain strangers. He felt at ease with Ohno, but he was starting to feel tired.   
  
“Nino are you ok?”   
  
“Just a little tired Sho-chan. But the food is delicious!” He wanted to go home.   
  
“Nino, that's a cute nickname!”   
  
“You can call me Nino, but then I'll call you Ohchan.”  
  
“Sure!” Ohno's voice sounded really happy, and it made Ninomiya smile.   
  
After they ate dessert, Matsumoto decided to bring them back.   
  
“Is there a way to contact you, Nino? I'd like to see you again!”  
  
Ninomiya gave his phone number to Ohno.   
  
Matsumoto drove them to Ninomiya's house.   
  
“I can drive you to your place, Sho-san.”  
  
Before Sakurai could find an excuse not to go, the pianist cur him off.   
  
“That would be great, thank you J! I need to take a big nap anyway.”  
  
Sakurai promised that he would call him, before going back into the car.   
  
As soon as he closed the door behind him, Ninomiya started shivering. He leaned on the wall, sliding on the floor in the genkan, unable to move or even remove his shoes. He was physically and mentally exhausted. Since when was it so hard to go out and meet people? It was so hard to feel that he was surrounded without knowing anything about the people around him. It was scary to be in total darkness when others could look at you and see you in this state. He was used to go around with his walking stick now, and he was making a lot of progress with his training in general, but every morning, when he opened his eyes to nothing but darkness, he felt defeated.   
  
He somehow removed his shoes and went to the closest couch in his living room, lying down in fetal position. He then remembered Ohno, with his soothing voice and soft hands. He wanted to see the man again…Well not exactly see, but he needed to feel that strangely familiar and comforting presence. The man was a fan of his music. He probably pitied him for being like this now, though.   
  
Ninomiya was woken up by the vibrations of his phone. He touched his wrist watch - it was a talking watch that Sho had offered him when he had gone out of the hospital. It was 9:00 am. He had fallen asleep on the couch the day before. He unlocked his phone. The automated voice told him that he had received a voice message from an unknown number.   
  
_“Hello Nino. This is Ohno Satoshi. I was so happy to finally meet you yesterday, and I really enjoyed talking with you. I… Um...I would really like to see you again… You seemed very tired yesterday by the way. Are you feeling better? I… Um...it's my first time sending a voice message, so it's kind of awkward cause I don't know how to end this. I… Bye?”_  
  
Ninomiya laughed and listened to the message again. Ohno wanted to see him again. He was really happy, but how would they do it? Would it be just the two of them? Would they go outside? Ninomiya was panicking a little. He didn't answer for a while, and Sakurai came before he could think of a good answer.   
  
“So, how was it with J yesterday?”  
  
“You did it on purpose, Nino! It was nice though. We had an interesting conversation.”  
  
“And…?”  
  
“What and?”  
  
“Oh come on! You both have it bad for each other! You should definitely make a move.”  
  
“I will… But how about you? You seemed really comfortable with Ohno-san yesterday.”  
  
“Are you changing the topic, Sho-chan?”  
  
“No! But he was looking at you with a lot of interest yesterday. And I’ve never seen you being that familiar with a person that you’ve just met before.”  
  
“He’s interested in my music, ok? He’s a dancer, and I’m blind. I’m not exactly the kind of person he would go for.”  
  
“Well I am not blind. And I wouldn’t look at my favorite composer as if he was Helen of Troy if I was only interested in his music.”  
  
Ninomiya ended up telling his best friend about Ohno’s voice message, making him listen to it, and Sakurai insisted on him answering it, encouraging him to tell him to go to someplace together or to invite him over.  
  
“Hello Ohchan. How about having dinner together this week?”  
  
The message was brief, but he got an answer from the other man five minutes later. He could feel Sakurai’s smug smile, even though he couldn’t see it.  
  
_“Yes! Sure! I know this place that have really nice okonomiyaki! And they have private rooms. I could pick you up from your place if you want. Are you free tomorrow night?”_  
  
Ninomiya agreed and told him his address. He was really looking forward to it, but he was also very anxious and insecure. On the next day, he asked Matsumoto to help him pick a nice outfit.  
  
“Sho-chan told me you were very fashionable! I don’t know if I should trust this though, cause knowing him, he would find you gorgeous in anything.”  _Or without anything_  he thought with a grin.  
  
Matsumoto answered with a teasing remark about Ohno not minding Ninomiya’s outfit, before he chose good clothes from his closet.   
  
Ohno was very punctual. He greeted Ninomiya cheerfully, opening the passenger side’s door to him. He smelled really good, and his voice made Ninomiya’s heart accelerate.  
  
The restaurant was really nice, and the conversation interesting. It didn't require too much thinking, it just went smoothly, and when Ninomiya was back home, it was already midnight. They had other meals like that in the following weeks, always organized by Ohno, and every time Ninomiya wanted to refuse, to take his distances, he ended up going, and falling even more for the dancer.   
  
It had been five months since the accident, and he had to go to the hospital for some exams. Yamazaki was there, and he seemed quite pessimistic regarding Ninomiya's vision.   
  
“It's still totally dark, so I don't know if there are a lot of chances of recovery. If you get back your vision, it will start in a progressive way, with distinguishing shadows and forms first, and then going back to a regular vision little by little.”  
  
Ninomiya smiled and thanked the doctor, praising himself for learning all he did to get around. Sho had taken him to an eye specialist before, but the results had been the same.   
  
On the way back, Ninomiya was trying to cheer Sakurai up, teasing him or making sarcastic remarks. There was no training with Matsumoto that day, as they hadn't known how much time it would take in the hospital.   
  
As soon as his best friend left the house, Ninomiya went to his piano. He played a soft melody, that gradually became stronger and stronger, to the point of aggressiveness. Tears were falling down his eyes. He wanted to be strong… He wanted to be okay with his situation. But he wasn't. He felt miserable, angry, frustrated.  
  
When the music stopped, his fingers were sore, and he had a headache from all the crying. He went to sleep, not paying attention to his ringing phone.   
  
The next morning, he woke up feeling empty. He was tired and depressed. He had received a message from Matsumoto, asking him how the exams went, and one from Ohno, telling him about a new restaurant he wanted to try out with him. He answered to his trainer, telling him he was ready for a new lesson, and he agreed on going with Ohno that night, because he needed a change.   
  
He acted like usual during the training, and if Matsumoto noticed anything different, he didn't point it out. He helped him with his outfit once more before leaving.   
  
  
  
“Nino, sorry for interrupting you, but… Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah! The mushroom I just had was too hot!”  
  
“Oh! I didn't mean that… You don't look fine, did something happen? Sorry if I'm prying too much.”  
  
“Why would something happen?”  
  
“I know you're trying to hide your pain with jokes and smiles, but I can feel it Nino. You're also keeping me away from getting closer to you… And I don't want to be a bother to you, I…”  
  
“You don't want to bother me?” Ninomiya interrupted him. “I am the one who's in everyone's way! Why do you care so much?”  
  
“You're not in anyone's way, Nino! And I care about you because… because you're really important to me!”  
  
Ohno's voice sounded serious and emotional. Ninomiya felt a hand take his.   
  
“I want to take you somewhere.”  
  
They were almost done with their meal, so they were soon in the older man's car. It wasn't a very long drive. Ohno took Ninomiya's hand when they went out and guided him into a building. They took the lift and Ohno led them into a room.  
  
“Are you going to tell me where we are, Ohchan?”  
  
“We're in the Bazuri dancing studios. My place is on the last floor, but we're in a usual training room now.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Nino felt the other man take his walking stick away and hold both of his hands. He turned on some kind of calm music.   
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Relax. We're gonna dance.”  
  
“Are you crazy? I can't dance! I'm useless and blind!”  
  
“The lights are off. We both can't see. You just need to feel. And you're absolutely not useless.”  
  
Ohno's hands going softly on his hips made him unconsciously put his on the other's shoulders. They swayed silently to the music, and Ninomiya was abandoning himself more and more to his partner, who seemed to be leading him with infinite tenderness.   
  
When the music stopped, it felt like they were coming back from far away. They remained wrapped in each other's arms. That's when Ninomiya completely let go, crying while holding onto the other's shirt like his life depended on it. Ohno hugged him closer to his body, caressing his hair in a soothing way.   
  
“The chances of me seeing again are getting slimmer. I tried to convince myself that I would be okay with it, but I cannot help but feel frustrated and depressed. I don't want others to see that ugly self-pitying side of me.”  
  
“I cannot relate with your situation, but I want to be here for you. I don't want you to hate yourself, because you're a beautiful person, and I believe there's still a chance that you will recover. If I could give you my eyes, I would.”  
  
Ninomiya felt his face heating up, and his heart was beating too fast.   
  
“Why do you do this to me? You're going to give too much hope for a man like me. How can you do all these things and expect me not to fall for you?”  
  
“I want to give you hope. I've been in love with your music for a long time and I fell in love with you after we met.”  
  
“Ohchan… can I touch your face? I want to know what it feels like.” He hadn't asked the other man for this before because he didn't want to get too close to him, but it was too late and he was tired of struggling.  
  
Ohno took his hands and put them on his face. His skin was soft, but he could feel the marks of aging. He had a straight nose and slightly chubby cheeks. His lips were full, and Ninomiya let his right thumb linger on the lower one. Ohno opened his mouth and kissed the finger. Those raw emotions were too much for Ninomiya, who grabbed the man's face and kissed him with desperation. The kiss was returned with equal enthusiasm, and they only separated when they were in need of air. They were both breathing heavily, tightly embraced, their hearts going on the same insane beat.   
  
Ninomiya ended up sleeping over at Ohno's, cuddling with him on his big comfy bed. It was the first night he could sleep properly, without nightmares, ever since the accident. In fact, he slept so well that he didn't wake up until 1:00 pm. Ohno was still there beside him, caressing his hair softly.   
  
“Ohchan… How long have you been awake?”  
  
“Enough to enjoy your cute sleeping face.”  
  
“So corny!” Ninomiya pouted. He checked his cell phone, giggling at Sho's worried message. The man had called him many times without answer. He reassured his best friend, going back to cuddling with his boyfriend.   
  
They spent the day in a lazy manner at home, and since it was a complete day off for the dancer, they went out to one of their regular places after. Ohno drove him back home quite late, kissing him goodnight and giving him one last hug before returning to his car.   
  
“You look happy today!”  
  
“And you sound like you wanna tell me something, J.”  
  
“I made the first comment. Don't avoid it.”  
  
Ninomiya sighed. His trainer came only three times per week now, and it had been two days since he spent the day with Ohno.  
  
“Ok, ok. Ohchan and I… We're together.”  
  
“Oh finally! I'm happy for you!”  
  
“Don't go finally on me! I'm still waiting to hear from you and Sho-chan!”  
  
“Well… About that… I memessaged him this morning to know if he would be at your place cause I brought lunch, but since he's not coming… He asked me to join him for lunch tomorrow, in a restaurant he really likes.”  
  
“That's a progress! I swear you guys are so dense. You're shy and he's too worried about me. I guess now he'll have more occasions to ask you out since I'm with Ohchan.”  
  
He had a date with Ohno that same evening, and it would be a home date at Ninomiya's place. Ohno came on time, bringing with him some nice takeout food. He sounded tired but happy.   
  
“I had some filming for a sports brand ad. They took it from many angles, so I had to dance the same choreography so many times!”  
  
“I bet you were perfect!”  
  
When they finished eating, Ninomiya got up and went to the music room, hearing the other's footsteps behind him. He sat on the piano.   
  
“You did a good job, so I'll play something for you.”  
  
He put his fingers on the familiar surface, going for an improvised piece. It was the most peaceful melody he had played in a while, and it had all his feelings for Ohno in it. Said man was there - he could feel his presence - but he was completely quiet. When Ninomiya stopped playing, it was completely silent for a minute before he felt arms encircling him from behind, and a warm body on his back. Ohno's lips were right next to his ear.   
  
“Me too.” He whispered, before turning the pianist’s head with one of his hands and kissing him languidly on the lips.   
  
Ninomiya completely turned around and put his arms around Ohno's neck, deepening the kiss.   
  
“Let's go to my room.” The pianist moaned against the other's lips. He felt his lover's hands on his tights and he was soon carried out of the room.   
  
“Guide me.” He gave directions while playfully biting on his lobe, and he was soon thrown into his mattress.   
  
Ohno started stripping him, while kissing his neck and collarbones.   
  
“Satoshi… I want to try something…”  
  
“Hmmmm”  
  
“Can you turn off the lights and cover your eyes?”  
  
Ohno kissed his lips tenderly before separating from their embrace. When he came back into Ninomiya's arms, he was completely naked, and there was a soft fabric on his eyes that Ninomiya felt on his skin when the other covered his torso and nipples with kisses while removing the rest of his clothes.   
  
“How… do you prefer doing it? I have lube and condoms by the way…” Ohno's voice was adorably shy, which aroused Ninomiya even more.   
  
“I want you to fuck me… please!”  
  
Ohno reacted very quickly at these words. He seemed to be on the edge, and he coated his fingers before introducing them gradually into his lover's entrance, stretching him gently but with a certain emergency. When he introduced his very hard dick, they both moaned loudly, moving and exchanging open-mouthed kisses.  
  
Ohno came first, getting his softening cock out, and moving down. Ninomiya screamed when his member was enveloped in a warm mouth that deep-throated him and swallowed all the cum that suddenly went out when he had felt vibrations while a tongue was going around the over sensitized head.   
  
He could taste his cum on Ohno's tongue, while they lazily kissed, bathing in the afterglow of their intense love making.   
  
“That was… incredible! Not seeing anything kind of made me feel more.”  
  
“Yeah, ever since I lost my sight, my other senses became stronger. But I also got scars that I don't want you to see.”  
  
Ninomiya felt his lover's hand on his cheek.   
  
“Your scars are the proof that you survived the accident. They're the proof that you're alive and by my side. I want to find every single one of them.”  
  
Round two happened in the dark too, because of Ohno's expert fingers and mouth, that kissed all the marks that made Ninomiya feel miserable, transforming their negativeness into a source of immense pleasure.   
  
  
  
It wasn't long before Ninomiya and Ohno moved in together. They decided to use the dancer's apartment, since it was more practical for his work and also bigger. They moved some of Ninomiya's furniture, including his beloved piano, and everything was done by the end of summer. Eight months had passed since the accident, and with all physical injuries healed, Ninomiya's heart was only in the beginning of the process. Things were getting better little by little.   
  
The pianist was happy, waking up with the love of his life beside him every morning, and even though he sometimes had nightmares, Ohno always knew how to act and what to say to appease him.   
  
They spent a lot of time together, dancing or playing the piano - Ninomiya had a lot of fun teaching the basics to his lover, whose nice long fingers were surprisingly clumsy on the keyboard. When Ohno was training in the studio, the pianist started composing again. He wanted to surprise his companion by making a piece just for him.   
  
His fingers were dancing on the notes, when he noticed that he wasn't alone.   
  
“Why are you just sitting there in the corner? At least make some noise!”  
  
He heard a surprised gasp.   
  
“So you didn't hear me enter?”  
  
Ninomiya was about to answer, but he stopped, shocked. He had seen a shadow in the corner.  _ **If you get back your vision, it will start in a progressive way, with distinguishing shadows and forms first.**_  
  
Before he could completely realize what was happening, he lost consciousness.   
  
-  
  
When he opened his eyes, it was all dark, but it was somehow different. He could distinguish a form sitting beside the bed he was in, holding his hand. He was pretty sure he was in a hospital room.   
  
“Satoshi?”  
  
The form stirred, and then he found himself wrapped in a hug.   
  
“You're awake!”  
  
“How long have I been unconscious?”  
  
“You fainted like… four hours ago! Scared me so much. I brought you here and called Jun-kun. Fortunately, Sho-kun was with him. I think I might have interrupted something though… They're here, but they went to have dinner and buy something for me. They will be back soon. I should call a nurse or something…”  
  
Ninomiya smiled at his boyfriend's excitement. He took his face between his hands and gave him a peck on the lips.   
  
“Calm down. I need to process what's happening right now.”  
  
“Earlier… you saw me, right?”  
  
“Well I can distinguish shadows. It's gotten a little better now, I think.”  
  
Matsumoto and Sakurai came back at that moment, the latter calling a nurse, who came with a doctor. Ninomiya was examined, and for the next couple of days, he had to undergo many tests and scans. The results were very positive though, and his vision was improving from day to day. He was able to go back home three days after he was hospitalized, with some medication that would help him recover without pain.   
  
Colors and perspectives came back little by little, and it was as if he was a child again, rediscovering everything with fascination.   
  
“You're more gorgeous than what I had imagined you to be. I had seen you dancing on a video before, but you're damn hot, Satoshi! J is exactly like the mental picture I had of him, though. Thick eyebrows and all.”  
  
Ninomiya and Ohno had invited Sakurai and Matsumoto over to celebrate the miracle that had happened - the chances were very slim after eight months, and the doctor was positive that it would be a complete recovery.   
  
“My eyebrows aren't that thick!”  
  
Everyone laughed, Sakurai discreetly taking the man's hand under the table.   
  
“I actually knew because Sho-chan couldn't stop talking about you!” He saw his best friend blushing adorably. “I'm glad you guys are finally together now.”  
  
“Who confessed, by the way?”  
  
Ohno's question was answered by an awkward laugh from the newly formed couple.   
  
“Sho did.” Matsumoto finally answered in a small voice, which made Ninomiya very curious about how things had happened. He could always ask his best friend later.   
  
  
  
_Six months later_  
  
The theater was so full for the last show of this tour. There was a beautiful grand piano on the wide stage, and he sat down on the bench, touching the cold keys with his small but talented fingers. As soon as he started to play, someone else entered the stage. They had been doing this many times for the last couple of months, but he got always fascinated by the person in front of him, who started moving in a captivating dance. He continued playing, accelerating the rhythm a little, and the dancer made his fluid moves faster. At some point, it became so fast that the dancer seemed to be part of the wind, a small storm that seemed to be commanded by the pianist’s fingers. They were both in a trance, as if there was only the two of them there. The music stopped. They were both frozen for a moment, before the pianist got up. He walked towards the other man, answering his smile with one that was equally intense and filled with love. They looked at the applauding audience. Matsumoto was on the first row with a teary-eyed Aiba. Sakurai was backstage, probably in tears, as he had been for all the other shows.   
  
Ninomiya took Ohno's warm hand in his. They bowed. 


End file.
